


.froot.

by walrucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings & Paintings, Gen, Open Format, People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A redraw.<br/>Companion piece to <span class="username-with-symbol"><a class="regular username" href="http://lucipies.deviantart.com">lucipies</a><span class="user-symbol regular"></span></span>'s <a href="http://and-so-we-fell.deviantart.com/art/froot-496566774#">work of the same name</a>.<br/>Sydney you better not make this a thing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	.froot.

**Author's Note:**

> A redraw.  
> Companion piece to [lucipies](http://lucipies.deviantart.com)'s [work of the same name](http://and-so-we-fell.deviantart.com/art/froot-496566774#).  
> Sydney you better not make this a thing.


End file.
